


let's fall in love for the night

by stribird (timidGoddess)



Series: Same-Age Robins AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Same Age, Embedded Audio, Families of Choice, Fan Comics, Flash Fic, Fluff, Illustrations, Inspired by Music, M/M, song comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timidGoddess/pseuds/stribird
Summary: "Let's fall in love for the night and forget in the morning, sing me a song that you like, you can bet I wrote every line..."___(Same age robins au song fancomic!)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Same-Age Robins AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341037
Comments: 20
Kudos: 138
Collections: Jaydick Flash Fanwork Challenge





	let's fall in love for the night

**Author's Note:**

> Pops in after over a year with Starbucks "what's up"  
> (God bless finneas for putting his music on sound cloud so I can emb this easily)

[FINNEAS](https://soundcloud.com/finneasmusic) · [Let's Fall In Love For The Night](https://soundcloud.com/finneasmusic/lets-fall-in-love-for-the-night)

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this month's flashfic "Canon Improvements" I realized that my same age robins fic fit into that category so I thought since it's been a while and I'm finally working on the next chapter I'd draw something lengthy and more polished for this au for once :> Thanks for getting to the end! Do kudos and comment <3


End file.
